JinSoul (single)
JinSoul and Kim Lip & JinSoul are the first single album sets by JinSoul of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on June 26, 2017 as the seventh part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate parts: the first album titled 'JinSoul' featured JinSoul solo, while the second album titled 'Kim Lip & JinSoul' featured JinSoul alongside Kim Lip. Track list # "Singing in the Rain" (JinSoul) - 3:31 # "Love Letter" (JinSoul & Kim Lip) - 3:08 Gallery Promotional Images Each teaser has a special caption.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 JinSoul debut photo.PNG|"이달의 소녀 1/3이 찾아 해매던 바로 그 색깔속의 비밀" (The secret hidden in the colors LOOΠΔ 1/3 has been looking for) Teaser #1 JinSoul debut photo 2.png|"이달의 소녀가 찾은 깊고 선명한 진실." (A deep and clear truth LOOΠΔ has found.) Teaser #2 JinSoul debut photo 3.png|"이달의 소녀가 찾은 깊고 선명한 진실." (A deep and clear truth LOOΠΔ has found.) Teaser #3 JinSoul debut photo 4.png|"희진, 현진, 하슬, 여진, ViVi, 김립 여기 진솔 결국 우리가 하나" (HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip And here's JinSoul We are one in the end) Teaser #4 JinSoul debut photo 5.PNG|"희진, 현진, 하슬, 여진, ViVi, 김립 여기 진솔 결국 우리가 하나" (HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip And here's JinSoul We are one in the end) Teaser #5 JinSoul debut photo 6.PNG|"이달의 소녀 1/3이 찾아 해매던 바로 그 색깔속의 비밀" (The secret hidden in the colors LOOΠΔ 1/3 has been looking for) Teaser #6 LipSoul JinSoul debut photo.png|"진솔과 김립 또 한 번의 Eclipse" (JinSoul and Kim Lip Into another Eclipse) Teaser #7 LipSoul JinSoul debut photo 2.png|"6월에 내리는 가장 짜릿한 비 Singing in the Rain" (Get thrilled for the hottest rain dropping in June Singing in the Rain) Teaser #8 JinSoul 24hrs left.png|"기다리고 기다리던 #이달의소녀 #진솔 싱글 앨범 공개 24시간 전��!! 빗속에서 노래하는 진솔이의 모습! 조금만 더 기다려 주세요��" (LOOΠΔ's seventh girl who is singing in the rain! Only 24 hours left until the release of #JinSoul 's single��!! Please wait a little longer��) Teaser #9 Behind The Scenes Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a JinSoul fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photocards JinSoul JinSoul_single_Photocard_1.jpg JinSoul_single_Photocard_2.jpg Kim Lip & JinSoul JinSoul_single_Photocard_3.jpg JinSoul_single_Photocard_4.jpg Links Official * * * * * * * * Download * Amazon Music (unavailable) * Apple Music/iTunes (unavailable) * Google Play Music * Spotify * Melon (korean) Audio * * Credits Songs * MonoTree: , , , * The Kennel: , ( , ) Album * Executive Producer: John Yi * Creative Director: * Music Producer: * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: , @ MonoTree * Mixing Engineer: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio, Alan Foster @ LAFX Studio * Mastering Engineer: @ JFS Mastering Studio * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Seo Won Bae, Park Yong Tae, Hwang Lee Deub * Administration: Jae Kang, Park Sang Ho * Fan Marketing: Bang Bo Mi * Training: Lee Bo Ra * Casting: Hwang Hye Jeong, Jung Ji Eun * Press Publicist: HNS HQ * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "Ca$he" ( , ) * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos "Singing in the Rain" Teaser= |-| Music Video= |-| Music Video (ft. HeeJin ver.)= |-|"Love Letter" (Audio)= Trivia * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'JinSoul' that feature JinSoul solo, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'Kim Lip & JinSoul' that feature JinSoul alongside Kim Lip. References Navigation pt-br:JinSoul (single) Category:JinSoul Category:Girl of the Month Single Category:Single album Category:2017 Release Category:Kim Lip